


Iris & Pikachu

by Goombario



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pokephilia, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of sex with Cilan, Iris finds that he isn't always around when she needs him. Who else can she turn to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris & Pikachu

"Ah, yes! That's it! R-Right there, yeah!"

No matter where you were in this particular Unova forest, you could hear a voice ring out past the trees. A female's voice filled with ecstasy in the throes of passion.

"Yeah, Cilan! Harder! Harder!"

Deep in the forest, you would find that these yells were coming from Iris -- one of Ash's traveling partners. The cause of her screams? Cilan, Ash's other traveling friend, who just happened to have Iris against a tree and was ramming her against it like no tomorrow. The purple-haired girl and the green-haired boy had been having their own secret 'sessions' of this nature for quite a while now behind their young, innocent friend's back; it's not like the boy would understand, anyway.

"Iris, you're so amazing! I'm about to...!" Cilan groaned, his grip on Iris's waist now with a bit more force. His wild thrusting drove Iris wild enough that she had to now hug the tree to prevent collapsing to the ground. "I'm gonna cum, Iris!"

"It's okay! Cum inside me, hurry!" Iris moaned, her inner-walls clamping Cilan's erection inside of her while his forceful slams reached an amazing speed. "I'm gonna cum too!" Instead of speaking another word, the two simply moaned in unison when Cilan took one final thrust, unloading quite a warm load into Iris's soaked, craving vagina. Iris let out a scream as she held the tree in front of her for dear life, hers and Cilan's juices falling to the grass under her. "I'm cumming! It feels so good!"

When Cilan pulled away from her, Iris did as she had every time before; she fell to her knees and took Cilan's throbbing erection into her mouth, her head bobbing quickly while her tongue cleaned the still-dripping cum from his tip and finished the remainder, licking her lips when she pulled back. After pulling up her pants and watching Cilan fasten his own black pair; the two exchanged a mischievous grin before heading back through the woods, soon spotting Ash sitting near their tents from the previous night.

"Oh, there you two are!" The boy always said, having no idea.

Later that night, as the three prepared to get some rest for the day ahead, Iris felt that she had become slightly wet from her body rubbing against the grass to get into her sleeping bag. Normally, this wouldn't affect her, but sex with Cilan seemed to cause Iris to become aroused at the strangest of times. She looked over, seeing that Cilan was turned away from her.

"Cilan, are you asleep? I kind of need--" She didn't bother finishing, hearing a snore moments later; he was already sleeping. Well, this was quite the situation; her sex partner was asleep, as was Ash (she thought him too childish for this, anyway,) and it's not like she knew of any other nearby men she could go to. Slowly moving from her sleeping bag (as to not wake Axew,) Iris crept from the campsite into the forest.

"Well, I had really wanted to have more sex tonight, but whatever works ..." Iris sighed, finding a deserted spot which just so happened to have a tree stump in the center. Sitting down, she worked her pants down to her ankles, already feeling herself dripping and creating a small wet spot on them. "Oh, jeez ... I'll have to change before tomorrow morning." She shrugged, ignoring this and moving her right hand towards her slit, guiding two fingers inside. A quiet moan escaped her lips when she started to pump them into her wanting sex, her eyes closed while fantasizing about her day with Cilan.

"Oh yeah, faster ..." Iris moaned, deep in thought. "Yeah, that's it! That's it ... A-Ash!" Although she found the boy completely immature at times, she couldn't deny that she also had feelings for Ash. Yes, she called him a child on a daily basis just to get him riled up, but deep down she knew that if he had ever given her the chance, she would probably accept him just as she would with Cilan. Her fingers continued to move inside with intense speed, the girl's cunt wet and wanting something - anything - to fill it over anything Iris could do herself.

"Pika?"

"Who's there? Get away!" Iris jumped a little at the surprising voice, frantically looking around to find the source: Ash's Pikachu. The small, yellow Pokemon approached Iris, looking up at her in curiosity. Iris gave a nervous laugh, looking away from the Pocket Monster. "Oh, Pikachu! Y-You heard me, huh? Well, it's nothing, really ..." Iris's explanation to the electric mouse was cut short when Pikachu surprised her by hopping onto the tree stump and moving his face to her opening, his small tongue flicking at her slit at a quick, steady pace.

Iris couldn't speak through her surprised moans; instead just slowly stroking the Pokemon's soft, furry back to encourage him. Pikachu was surprisingly skilled, as if this was something he did regularly. The creature crawled closer to her, his tiny tongue touching Iris's clit with fast, teasing pokes. She let out a squeal of delight, pushing Pikachu closer to get his tongue as far inside as she could.

"Pikachu ..." Iris spoke softly as she continued to pet the Pokemon. "You're amazing ... I wish you could do more ..." Iris looked down when she felt Pikachu pull away, only to see the mouse had an erection; a very impressive one at that. She had no idea that Pokemon actually had genitals. "I knew you were a boy, but wow."

"Pika." Pikachu blushed, scratching his red cheek with his paw. "Pikachu, pi chu pi" Iris had no idea what Pikachu was trying to say, but thanks to her time with Axew she got the gist of it. Well, not so much that, more like anyone could understand if they were pants-less with an erect male in front of them. Iris patted Pikachu's head, scratching one of his ears.

"I'd love to, Pikachu." Iris smiled as she reached a hand behind Pikachu, pushing him closer. "I think you know what to do." Before she knew it, Iris could feel Pikachu's erection inside of her, already thrusting at a quick speed. Pikachu's soft paws held onto her inner thighs for balance as he moved. "Oh y-yes! Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu spoke in what seemed like a moan, his frantic thrusts speeding up the more time passed. Iris threw her head back in pleasure, moaning and gently bucking against the Pokemon like she was an animal in heat as well; that's probably what Pikachu saw her as, anyway. Deep down, it was a treatment she loved, to just be fucked -- and eventually soiled with her partner's cum, and left lying there, tongue out, pussy dripping with their combined juices.

"I-I'm going to... Oh, more, Pikachu, I can feel it coming, oh please don't stop! Yes!" Her body trembled atop the stump, twitching everywhere as she pushed Pikachu closer, forcing him inside all the way -- The light, electrical shocks did wonders to her, surging deep inside her pussy and tickling every last inch of her sensitive inner walls. If she weren't already at the point of orgasm, she was now -- shouting his name louder than she had any sane reason to as her body was shocked. The rush of her juices just made it easier for him to thrust harder as he shot a surprisingly large helping of his electricity-charged semen directly into her, still leaving shocks as it flowed.

"Pikachu! Pika-chuuuuuu!" Pikachu moaned, pulling his erection from her and spraying another blast onto her ass, sighing in content when his orgasm finally stopped. "Pika ... Pi ..." He stood away from her, walking towards her front and licking her cheek affectionately. Iris blushed, petting the Pokemon.

"Thanks, Pikachu. We'll do it again tomorrow night, okay?" Iris smiled, giving him a wink. Pikachu happily nodded, running back to the campsite and leaving Iris alone. First Cilan, and now Pikachu?

Perhaps she would see if Ash was awake.


End file.
